Heart in a Headlock
by gryffindors x
Summary: It seemed that no matter what Edmund did to her, Lucy always forgave him, loved him, and took care of him. He had her heart in a headlock. Moviebased, slight angst, and full of incest. Not a fan? Then don't read it.
1. I'm Sorry, Lu

**Heart In A Headlock**

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own anything copyrighted by CS Lewis or the Chronicles of Narnia movies. I am not associated with the producers, actors and actresses, etc. I am merely a fan writing a fanfic.

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't written anything in a while, but this Edmund/Lucy idea has been stuck in my head since mid-July. Now, if you are not a fan of incest, don't read this story. It's as simple as that. I keep my incest natural - brother/sister, not sister/sister or brother/brother (no offense to homosexuality, I just can't write it well in stories). Anywho, the first chapter of this story is pre-Narnia, and it's not really incestuous. It's more focused on how Edmund and Lucy developed their siblingship. I'm not writing anything for the Narnia-era because the incestuous relationship begins after they return from home, and obviously I haven't killed any of them off. My Narnia fanfic is pretty much strictly movie-based since I haven't read the books since third grade. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter One: **I'm Sorry, Lu

Clear blue skies. Not a cloud in sight. It hadn't rained in days, and quite frankly, Edmund Pevensie was growing tired of the sunshine. Edmund was sitting glumly at the window seat watching the very little to nonexistent traffic in the street below. Abruptly his younger sister Lucy came dashing indoors from the backyard, hollering his name. "Ed! Edmund, come look at what I found!"

He craned his neck to see her. He glowered at her with his usual grumpy expression as she dragged him outdoors into the warm sunlight (he hated the sun at that proper moment) and to the cement by the shelter built for protection against any airborne nuclear attack (the war was another thing Edmund hated, yet seemed to be dragged into). There Lucy flopped down onto her stomach with a lopsided grin spreading across her round face.

Tilting his head to the side, Edmund inquired in a snarky tone, "What is it that you found?"

Lucy exclaimed, "An anthill! Look at them all, Ed! There's so many, and they're all so busy! They move so fast, too!" She was entirely engrossed in awe at the conventional creatures. Edmund, on the other hand, was not. He could not figure what was so great about a bunch of ants. Lucy had seen them before, but he guessed her weekend was a total bore too. Or maybe she was merely trying to annoy him. He wouldn't put it past her - she did it all the time and did a wonderful job of it.

Edmund sat down on the pavement and began plucking up grass from the side of the cement. It was then that a small, hopping form caught his eye. He watched it, a brown toad, with a mischievous smirk creeping onto his lips. He glanced sideways at Lucy, who was still watching ants, and leaned forward with his arm outstretched. Placing his hand flat on the ground, palm face-up, he waited. Within seconds the toad hopped onto his hand, and he immediately closed his other hand over it, muttering, "Perfect."

Slowly he got to his feet and stood behind Lucy. In one swift action he pulled back the collar of her shirt and dropped the toad down her back. Feeling the slimy and bumpy toad hop inside her shirt, Lucy Jumped to her feet and screamed, grabbing at her back. She was too afraid to reach under and get it, so she just ran about the yard screaming. The fear was apparent in her eyes and she was on the verge of tears, but Edmund was doubling over with laughter.

In time Peter and Susan came running out. Peter watched the scene for a split second before advancing on Edmund with a furious look glinting in his eyes. "What did you do to her?" he roared. He grabbed Edmund's shirt collar and pulled the younger boy closer to his face.

Afraid he would be hit, Edmund ditched his smirk and hurriedly explained, "I put a toad down her back, that's all!"

Peter gave him a nasty look and shoved him on the ground. He then ran off to help Lucy with the toad. Edmund sat up and brushed dirt off his shirt. He looked up only to meet the piercing eyes of his older sister Susan.

Peter had managed to get the toad untangled from Lucy's red shirt, and he carried her sobbing form over to Susan, who took her into the house to comfort her. Giving Edmund a last few words, "When are you going to grow up?" he followed the two girls inside.

Edmund gathered to his feet and inhaled. Despite almost getting battered by Peter, all he could do was laugh. It was _funny_! He laughed aloud to himself for a while before heading toward the house. Casting the sun a dark glance, he shut the door tightly behind him.

The rest of the day Lucy hid in hers and Susan's bedroom, playing with her assorted toys. Edmund spent the rest of the afternoon building a track of books through the living room and then knocking them down, observing the chain effect it created. At dinner Lucy wouldn't even meet his eyes, and he started to feel guilty when she declined his offer to play checkers. Peter and Susan didn't help either with the way they kept staring until Edmund glanced up, at which time they would turn away with expressions of utmost disappointment. Even their mother gave him a slight frown when Lucy moped away to her bedroom after dinner. _Susan must have tattled_, Edmund thought to himself.

That night while in bed, all Edmund could think about was Lucy's sad face. And Peter's words. "_When are you going to grow up?_" He tossed and turned in his bed. Maybe he could just say sorry and she could give him a hug like she always did - as much as he disliked hugs. Finally Edmund sat up and went to the bathroom, making a face at Peter's sleeping form on the way out.

When he finished in the bathroom, Edmund sulked out into the dark living room and sat down on the sofa, head in hands. He sat there with his eyes closed in peace for a moment or two until he heard the soft thud of a door closing. He watched the doorway and soon a small, dark figure appeared. Lucy. Edmund sat up a bit and called out to her, "Lucy?"

She made her way over to Edmund and stood in front of him. Her sadness was still present, and maybe even a little anger. Edmund sighed and hoisted her up off the floor, setting her on his lap. "Luc.."

Lucy interrupted him with a question that made Edmund's stomach twist into knots, "Why are you mad at me, Edmund?" Her voice was full of confusion.

Edmund furrowed his brow and tried to find his voice, "Me? Mad at _you_?" He paused. "I'm not. I thought you were mad at me, Luc."

She shook her head, "No. I wasn't mad at you, Ed. I just wondered why you were so mean to me today. What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Edmund quickly replied. "It was just…a joke." He realized how pathetic that sounded now. It made him sound like such a bully. A bad brother.

"Oh," was her soft response.

Edmund brushed her brown hair back and muttered, "I'm sorry, Lu." He wrapped his arms around her small body.

Lucy smiled, and it was obvious even in the dark. "It's okay, Ed."

Edmund carefully leaned back and lay down with Lucy. He pressed his face into her hair. She rolled over, pressing her elbow into his gut for a bit, and then nestled her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him. He gazed back at her and placed a kiss on her jaw line. She kissed him back, except hers was by his nose, just under his eye. He grinned and tightened his arms around her, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Her head on his chest warmed him, and the words, "_I love you, Lu_," formed in his head. He must've said them aloud because she murmured, "I love you too, Ed."

Sleep drifted over them like a blanket, and there on the sofa they laid for the next seven hours until daylight.


	2. The Way It Would Be

**Heart In A Headlock**

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own anything copyrighted by CS Lewis or the Chronicles of Narnia movies. I am not associated with the producers, actors and actresses, etc. I am merely a fan writing a fanfic.

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't written anything in a while, but this Edmund/Lucy idea has been stuck in my head since mid-July. Now, if you are not a fan of incest, don't read this story. It's as simple as that. I keep my incest natural - brother/sister, not sister/sister or brother/brother (no offense to homosexuality, I just can't write it well in stories). Anywho, the first chapter of this story is pre-Narnia, and it's not really incestuous. It's more focused on how Edmund and Lucy developed their siblingship. I'm not writing anything for the Narnia-era because the incestuous relationship begins after they return from home, and obviously I haven't killed any of them off. My Narnia fanfic is pretty much strictly movie-based since I haven't read the books since third grade. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Two: **The Way It Would Be

2:49. Fourteen year old Lucy Pevensie laid awake in her bedroom. The quiet bedroom that she no longer shared with her older sister Susan. Susan had gone off to the University as Peter had done, and though the two still stayed at home on weekends and holidays, Lucy could hardly call that 'still living at home'. Most of this was a good thing. There was no annoyance due to Susan's constant corrections and scolding, and less fighting in the house since Peter was not around to keep sixteen year old Edmund in line.

This was an entirely other subject. Lucy worried about Edmund. He had been getting into all sorts of trouble, and he did a good job of keeping their mother at bay. Lucy, however, could not be fooled. She had gotten Edmund to admit his actions, and she pieced together the story from there. Edmund had a friend at school that Lucy was sure had convinced Edmund to spend time with a crowd of older teenagers who definitely were not having study sessions all those nights Edmund stayed out with them.

It was in the middle of the heated summer, so Edmund had been managing to sneak out with his 'friend' without being detected by their mother. Lucy wanted to believe Edmund was strong enough to refuse this person influencing him to do improper things, but he was just a teenager and therefore under another influence - peer pressure. Or at least that was what the teachers at her school had been saying this previous year.

Lucy rolled over from her stomach onto her back. She wondered when he would get home. Where he was and what he was doing. She worried, mostly, would he come in again stumbling and reeking of ale? Drunk. Lucy had gotten angry at him that night. He had been groggy and morbid, and she did not like that Edmund. She also hadn't liked mopping up after him every time he got sick the following morning.

Sighing aloud in her dim room, Lucy flung back her sticky sheets from her hot body and went to make herself a glass of warm milk, despite the blistering heat. She then used the bathroom before heading back to bed and clearing the thoughts of Edmund from her head. Finally sleep started to drift over her.

Edmund limped through his damp, dark backyard to the kitchen door. He fumbled in the dirt behind his mother's flowers for the spare key and found it, unlocking the door as quietly as possible.

Nicholas was no longer a friend of his. Some friend he was to begin with, anyway, Edmund bitterly thought. First he had bullied him into smoking and drinking unauthorized beverages and breaking his curfew. Then it was trying to get him to steal firecrackers from a shop downtown. While refusing Nicholas had seemed like the right thing to do, Edmund was no longer so sure since he was sporting a large bruise, a cut lip, and a snapped arm.

He limped into the bathroom and looked at himself. His high cheek bone was bruising pretty badly, and the gash on his lower lip looked more painful than it actually was. His clothes were ripped and bloody, and he decided it would be best to just throw them out. Edmund tried to undress, however, and found that his arm (the injured one) was painfully immobile. It must be broken, he thought to himself. He cringed and whimpered. He needed someone to help him. But he was not about to wake his mother.

Lucy had almost slipped into a deep sleep when she was nudged awake. She lurched forward and stared to the side. It was just Edmund. She could breathe a little easier. He spoke to her, "Luc, I need your help."

She drowsily followed him into the bathroom, where he turned on the light, temporarily blinding her. Then she saw the state he was in. Her first reaction was to gasp and cover her mouth. "Edmund…what happened?"

Edmund's cheeks grew red and he avoided meeting her eyes as he explained, "Nicholas…I told him…well, I told him something he didn't want to hear. Let's just leave it at that." He gazed at his arm, "I think he broke my arm…"

Lucy reached for the doorknob behind her, "I have to go get Mum." She was panicking and quite unaware of it.

He hissed, "No! Are you barmy or just a total dolt? We can't let her know!" He added, "At least not yet." He would have to tell his mother eventually.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her voice a bit, "Don't call me stupid if you want my help! And you could be seriously injured, Ed! Mum knows better than I!"

Edmund shushed her, "Shut your fat mouth, you little…" He sighed at her indifference toward him. "Just help me out of these clothes."

Lucy stood rooted to her spot for a moment before taking a step toward her brother. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. The blood from the cuts on his face had seeped through his thin shirt and was caked on his skin. She gingerly helped him out of the shirt and ordered, "Here, sit on the edge of the bathtub." He did so as she wet a washcloth under warm water. She turned to him with washcloth in hand and gently scrubbed his face clean, being extra careful around the bruised area. She went back to the sink and rinsed the cloth out, running it under more warm water.

Edmund sat on the tub with his eyes closed. It was all he could do to keep from crying. he did not know if it was the pain from his arm, or the mixture of emotions he was feeling toward Lucy right now.

Lucy placed the soothingly warm cloth on his chest and wiped away the red, smeared blood. She scrubbed all the way down to his waistline and then repeated her rinsing process. She then turned Edmund at an angle where she could reach all of his back and washed his back, even though there was not a spot of blood on it.

"Wait here and I'll go get your pajamas." She came back with his blue pajamas and helped him into them. When she was finished cleaning the bloody mess she had created, she turned to Edmund, who was staring at her.

There was this light about Lucy. There had always been, but Edmund had decided at that exact moment that he had never taken notice of it before. He smiled faintly at her, but it looked like a funny face in contrast to his tears. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back with his good arm. "Lucy…" he croaked.

"It's okay," she said. "I know you're sorry. It's okay." He kissed her forehead with a flooding sensation of relief, and he leaned on her for support the whole way to his bedroom. Once she had him in his bed, Lucy hovered a bit before leaning over to place a kiss on his cut-up lips. Automatically he reached up and held the back of her head and tried to return the kiss the best he could. She pulled away, leaving him with the tickle of her breath on his skin.

Lucy unmade Peter's bed and climbed in. She didn't want to leave Edmund alone. Because he wasn't. Edmund had Lucy. The way it should be. The way it had been. The way it would be.


End file.
